My Sacrifice for You Both
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: An English version of 'I'll Let You Go, to Make You Happy'. "I give up from him and let you be with him, if that will make you happy…" more focusing on the friendship between Kotake, Doremi and Akatsuki.


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Well, this fan fiction is the English version of my old Indonesian fan fiction, 'I'll Let You Go, to Make You Happy', and I make it for you all who wants to read that old fan fiction in English.

Summary: An English version of 'I'll Let You Go, to Make You Happy'. "I give up from him and let you be with him, if that will make you happy…" more focusing on the friendship between Kotake, Doremi and Akatsuki.

Pairing: Dominant on KotaDore and hinted AkaDore.

Genre: Friendship/Romance/Tragedy

**My Sacrifice for You Both**

One day, in Misora…

"Thank you, Poppu-chan. Now I understand with this task," said Sayaka while she returned Pop's college notebook, "It's not difficult anymore for me."

"You're welcome, Sayaka-chan," Pop smiled, "I'm glad to hear that my notebook can help you do your task."

Pop was in a cafe with one of her childhood friend, Sayaka, to had their lunch together there.

"By the way, Poppu-chan, how about your older sister?" asked Sayaka, "I heard that Doremi-senpai often goes out of town to perform in some recitals, right?"

"Well, yeah…" Pop proudly said, "Now, onee-chan becomes a famous pianist."

"But why don't you want to be a pianist too? Even… you want to be a journalist."

"So what, Sayaka-chan? Moreover… I learnt to play piano from my mother just to make sure that she loves me as much as she loves my older sister. Well, I like to play piano, but… I don't want to make it serious."

"Huh, up to you, Poppu-chan," sighed Sayaka, "Honestly, you play it as well as her, Poppu-chan, and I think, you also can be a pianist like your older sister."

"Well, but I really don't want to be a pianist, Sayaka-chan," Pop took a sip of her apple juice before she added, "Moreover, I see that because of her job, my older sister's relationship with Kotake-senpai is in a trouble now."

"In a trouble?" asked Sayaka, didn't understand, "I think there aren't any gossips of them breaking apart. Even, they will get married next month, won't they?"

"That's right, but…" Pop thought for a few minutes then continued her words, "They rarely meet each other recently. Two weeks ago, even on the weekend, onee-chan didn't have time to meet Kotake-senpai because of a recital in Tokyo, and… last week, when she could off from her job, it was Kotake-senpai who didn't have time to meet her, because of a soccer match.

"Oh, how difficult…" mumbled Sayaka.

After they had a talk about an hour, Pop and Sayaka went home to their own house.

"Tadaima!" said Pop while she arrived at her house.

"Okaeri!" replied Doremi.

"Eh? Onee-chan, you go home today…" stated Pop, "How about Hokkaido? Is it fun there?"

"Yes, it is," Doremi nodded, "Poppu, come here. I bring some souvenirs for you."

Pop walked into the living room, where her older sister was.

"Hey, you bring so many souvenirs here…" commented Pop.

"Well, coincidentally, I saw so many of them which were so cheap there, so I decided to buy it," Doremi smiled, "I hope you, okasan and otousan will like all of those."

"I like it, onee-chan. All of those are pretty good," Pop then shifted her attention to a small black box on the table and asked, "By the way, onee-chan, what's the thing inside that box?"

"Well, this…" Doremi took the box and opened it, then shown the thing inside it to Pop, "The sport watch for Kotake, which I bought in Tokyo two weeks ago."

"Oh, yeah. How can I forget it?" Pop smiled shyly, "But then, why do you put it here?"

"Well, today is Saturday, so… I want to have dinner with Kotake tonight," said Doremi, "Fortunately, he also doesn't have any soccer match today, so…"

"That's great," Pop sighed, "But why do you put it here now, while you'll go with him tonight?"

"Ngg… I'm afraid if later… I would forget to bring this watch."

"I think you never forget to bring anything important anymore, onee-chan."

"I'm just afraid," Doremi closed the suitcase that she brought, "Well then, I think I need to put my belonging into my room now."

"Onee-chan."

"Hmm? What happened, Poppu?"

"After you put all of those, I suggest you to take a rest," said Pop, "You look so tired…"

"Okay!" Doremi winked, then walked upstairs and into her room.

**.O.**

Meanwhile, in Burger Shop…

A young man sat down onto a long sofa while he read a newspaper. Exactly, he read an article there… an article about Doremi and Kotake which would get married next month.

After he read the whole article, he thought, _'Well, it's fine, really. They're really a great couple. It's her decision to not choose me…'_

The violet haired young man sighed, _'Well, I hope you both will be happy, Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun…'_

Akatsuki folded the newspaper that he read, then put it beside his beverage – a glass of soda, "I won't ever be with you, Doremi-chan…"

He remembered with the past, when he and his friends in FLAT 4 tried to kidnap Hana-chan from Doremi and her friends.

"However, I betrayed you back then. Although you had already forgave me, but…" he also remembered about what happened two years later, when they met again in Nara and Kyoto. He remembered when Kotake challenged him to play paper sumo. In that time, Kotake almost won from him, until…

Until he used his magic to make him won from the blue haired boy.

"I don't care, even though in that time, I had a promise with him to have a fair battle once we meet again, but… I think I don't need to fulfill that promise anymore…"

Akatsuki took the newspaper which he put on the table, then walked out from the 'Burger Shop', "Don't worry, because I come here now just to congrats you both, and not more than it."

He then walked to Harukaze's house.

Akatsuki knocked the door, "Excuse me."

Pop opened the door, "Eh? Akatsuki-kun, why do you come to Ningenkai? What's the thing that makes you want to come here?" asked her sharply.

"Well, nothing. I just… want to meet Doremi-chan."

"Have you already know about her relationship with Kotake-senpai?" asked Pop curtly, "Don't say that you want to disturb them, don't you?"

"Ah, no. You don't need to worry about it, Poppu-chan. I just want to talk with Doremi-chan for a few minutes."

"No, you can't!" shouted Pop, "I know that you help us to stop Majotourbillon's curse back then, but I can't let you meet onee-chan."

"But why?"

"It's possible that after you meet her, you'll have plan to do something bad to her."

"For example?"

"Well… maybe you'll think to kidnap her to the Wizard World, or maybe… you'll force her to give something important to you…" said Pop, "So, I won't ever let you meet her anymore. Moreover… now she's taking a rest in her room. Onee-chan just recently go home from Hokkaido."

"But…"

"Just go away from here!"

"Well… fine. Just send my regards to her."

"I think I won't ever say it to her," Pop crossed her arms, "Go away!"

Akatsuki then left the house immediately.

Some minutes later, Doremi walked to Pop to the front door, "Poppu, do we have a guest?"

"Eh, no, onee-chan. Well, someone did come here, but it's not a guest. It's just a stranger."

"Well, but why do I feel that I know about the voice? That person…"

"Eh? Onee-chan, do you hear his voice?"

"Well yeah, but I can't hear your conversation with him clearly."

"Oh," sighed Pop with a relief, "Don't worry, onee-chan. He's not someone that we know."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, we don't know about him. I just recently meet him," Pop pushed her older sister to the stairs, "Maybe you're too tired, onee-chan, and that's why you feel like you know about him, although in fact… you don't. I think now you just need to continue taking your rest, so that you won't look so tired when you meet Kotake-senpai tonight."

"Well, okay," Doremi then made her way into her room again, "Maybe I should sleep for a few hours."

Pop thought, _'Well, it's better if onee-chan doesn't know that the one who came a few minutes ago was_… _Akatsuki-kun_…'

**.O.**

At night, in Harukaze's house…

Doremi prepared herself at the front room when Pop walked to her and asked, "Onee-chan, are you ready to go having dinner with Kotake-senpai?"

"Yes, I am," Doremi smiled, "Sore jaa, ittekuru ne?"

"Matte, onee-chan."

"Poppu…" Doremi stopped her step, "Doushita no?"

"Anou… I want to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask?"

"Ngg… don't you hesitate about your relationship with Kotake-senpai?"

"Of course I don't hesitate anymore about it, Poppu, and that's why, we have a plan to get married next month."

"Do you really love Kotake-senpai, onee-chan?"

"Yes, Poppu. I love him…" said Doremi, "Well, maybe… we were often quarrel in the past, but… now I just have him in my heart."

"But how if later Akatsuki-kun comes here? Won't you change your mind?"

"Akatsuki-kun…" Doremi thought for a few minutes, then added, "I won't ever change my mind. Moreover… now I just assume him as my best friend, and not more than it."

"Don't you love him before?"

"Well, I've ever loved him, but… as the time goes on, now I realize that the one whom I love is… Kotake."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise that it's what happen now."

"Are you dare to swear?"

"I swear, I just assume him as my best friend who lives in the Wizard World as a prince there, and not more."

"Well… okay. That's good," sighed Pop in relief, "I just don't want if later, you made Kotake-senpai sad just because you still loved Akatsuki-kun."

"That won't ever happen," Doremi walked to the door, Well then, Poppu, I go now, okay? Bye bye."

"Bye bye."

While she walked, Doremi thought about what Pop said several minutes ago…

_'Why did Poppu suddenly ask about Akatsuki-kun? Don't say if_…' she then remembered with the person who came to her house this afternoon. She didn't even meet him, but she heard his voice, and it sounded like…

_'Was it him?' _asked her in her heart, _'but why did Poppu lie about it?'_

The wind blew through her long hair. Now, she decided to let her hair down and not tie her hair in two buns anymore, because she felt that it's time for her to show off her beautiful long hair.

Unintentionally, Akatsuki walked behind her. He decided to walk around for a few hours before he went home to the Wizard World this midnight. Akatsuki didn't notice that the girl who walked in front of him was his beloved best friends…

Until finally…

When they were across the Misora Park, where Doremi and Kotake had a promise to meet tonight.

Doremi looked at the park's gate, where a blue haired boy was waiting for her walked across the street. She waved her hand and called the boy, "Kotake!"

Akatsuki recognized her voice and looked at the girl in front of her. Yep, she was the reason why he came there before.

When Doremi walked across the street, there was a car which came in a maximum speed, which probably was driven by a drunken man.

In the middle of the street, Doremi didn't know what she should do to prevent the car, as she just stood up there and shouted, "Aaah!"

Across the street, Kotake wanted to save his fiancee, but then he stopped his step while he saw what happened next.

Suddenly, Doremi felt like someone pushed her forward from her back, until she fell into Kotake's embrace.

"Doremi, are you okay?" asked Kotake.

"Yeah," Doremi realized that the one who was hit by the car was the one who pushed her forward before, so she turned around, "Eh, the one…"

Doremi and Kotake looked at the mentioned person. The car hit him, then went away from there, and he was…

"Akatsuki!"

"Akatsuki-kun!"

When they realized who he was, they didn't waste much time to helped him and brought him into the park. Kotake then took his phone cell and called the ambulance.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm Kotake Tetsuya, and I need an ambulance to come to Misora Park right now, to bring one of my friend who became a victim in a traffic accident to the hospital. Please come here quickly. Okay, I'll wait for the ambulance here. Thank you."

He then said to the violet haired boy, "Akatsuki, an ambulance will come here soon to bring you to the hospital. You just need to wait here, okay?"

"Okay. Arigatou, Kotake-kun."

"Well, I should be the one who say thanks to you, as you've already helped my… fiancee."

"Ah, no problem. You both are my best friends, so… that's why I want to help you both."

"So, you assume me as your best friend? Okay…" said Kotake, "I also assume you as my friend."

Kotake then walked out to the park's gate.

"Where will you go?" asked Doremi.

"I want to wait for the ambulance, then I'll come back here to bring Akatsuki into the ambulance with you."

"But how about me?"

"Well, until the ambulance comes, I want you to accompany Akatsuki here."

"Eh? But…"

"Just accompany him here, okay? I trust you both that both of you won't ever do something bad."

"Well, okay…"

After Kotake left them to the park's gate, Doremi asked, "Akatsuki-kun, why did you do this?"

"Because I'm still loving you. I want to protect you."

"That's not what I mean."

"So?"

"Why did you push me instead of saving me with your magic? Akatsuki-kun, you still can use it, right?"

"I know, but… everything happens not under my control. I… I don't think that… I don't think that I… should use my magic power to help you… I don't know why, but…"

"I think I know what you mean…" cut Doremi, "But why? Why should you take a big risk like this? Don't you care with the Wizard World, your home? Don't you care with all of the wizards there? Or the worst… don't you care with your friends in FLAT 4, and also… with your father, Koko-sama? They still need you, because you… you'll change your father to be the next King of the Wizard World, just like Hana-chan who will change Jou-sama later."

"I know, but…" Akatsuki couldn't finish what he managed to say. He coughed. The accident really made him got some serious wounds.

"Akatsuki-kun!"

"Just say to Kotake-kun that I went home through the park's back gate. You both don't need to bring me to the hospital."

"But…"

"Let my kingdom's doctor handle all of my wounds. If I was brought to the hospital, they would know that I'm… not a human…" Akatsuki hardly said, "Moreover, I come here just to congrats you both… to congrats you and Kotake-kun…"

"Eh?"

"You both will get married next month, right?"

"So… you've already know about it…"

"Yes, I know it," Akatsuki tried to smile, "and now I feel relieved that I've already tell it to you. Now I just need to go home…"

"Akatsuki-kun, gomen. I don't know why, but… my love for you had already gone so fast. I…"

Akatsuki put his right index finger on Doremi's lips, "It's okay, Doremi-chan. You don't need to apologize. It's okay… if you want to be with Kotake-kun. I give up from him and let you be with him, if that will make you happy…"

"Akatsuki-kun…"

The violet haired boy just smiled, then flicked his fingers. In an instant, his front hair moved and then he was gone in the middle of the smoke which appeared later.

He was gone… was going home to his castle in the Wizard World.

Doremi turned around her head when Kotake walked to her and called her, "Doremi, where's Akatsuki? The ambulance have already come."

"Etto…" Doremi thought for a few minutes before she continued, "Well, his friends came and accompanied him to the hospital, and they went from here from the park's back gate."

"Do they bring a car?"

"Eh, yes."

"Okay," Kotake complained, "How kind they are. I've already call an ambulance here, though…"

"They don't mean that, Kotake, they just don't want to bother you."

"Huh, up to you," sighed Kotake, "Then how about the ambulance?"

"Well… we just can tell them that Akatsuki-kun had already gone."

"Fine," Kotake smiled, "Then, how about us? Will we have dinner tonight?"

"Eh, it's up to you, Kotake, as you're the one who ask me first.

**.O.**

A day later, in the evening…

Doremi and Pop were in their house when suddenly Majorin came to bring them to the Witch World with the other ex-Ojamajo, who had already waited for them inside the carriage.

"Eh? Majorin-san, minna, doushita no?" asked Doremi, "What's up? Why do you…"

"Is Jou-sama okay now?" Pop also asked them.

"Jou-sama is okay now, but…" Majorin thought for a few minutes before she added, "There's something that she wants to talk about with you all."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but it related with the Wizard World."

"Wizard World?" Doremi and Pop then remembered about what happened yesterday, _'Don't say that_…'

They then walked into the carriage, which brought them to the Witch World.

On the way to the castle, they had a conversation with the other fellow ex-Ojamajo.

"It's so strange for me," Momoko shook of her head while she said the sentence in English, "Why do they call us to the Witch World again?"

"I don't know about it either…" said Hazuki, "Moreover… it's impossible if… Jou-sama call us to give back our magic crystals right now, as we've already decided to stop."

"Well, Majorin-san said that it related with the Wizard World. Don't say that…" Aiko quickly shifted her attention to the redhead, "Doremi-chan, do you silently date Akatsuki-kun behind Kotake? Don't you want to marry him next month?"

"Eh? Ai-chan, what do you mean?"

"You absolutely know what I mean, Doremi-chan. Don't say that you often have a date with Akatsuki-kun…"

"Well no, Ai-chan. I don't…"

"Onee-chan will always love Kotake-senpai," Pop cut what Doremi said, "She even didn't know that Akatsuki-kun came to our house yesterday."

"Eh? Poppu, so it wasn't a stranger, after all?" Doremi realized with what her younger sister said.

Pop also realized it herself, so she said, "Ah, gomen onee-chan. I don't mean to lie with you, but… I just don't want to see him destroy your relationship with Kotake-senpai."

"It's okay, Poppu. I know that he came to Misora yesterday."

"What do you mean, onee-chan?"

"Well, when I met Kotake in Misora Park yesterday, I was almost hit by a car, but fortunately, Akatsuki-kun saved me from the car, although…"

"Although?" asked Pop and the four other ex-Ojamajo.

"Yeah, although it made him hit by the car himself."

"WHAT?!"

"Doremi-chan, so… you mean, Akatsuki-kun…"

"That's right, Onpu-chan," Doremi nodded, then told the others about her conversation with Akatsuki yesterday.

"So… he really just want to say it to you, onee-chan?" Pop bowed her head, "Then, I shouldn't be too rude to him yesterday…"

"I know it. You did it just because you worried about me."

"So, Akatsuki-kun let you be with Kotake?" asked Aiko, "Gomen na, Doremi-chan. I think…"

"It's okay, Ai-chan," Doremi smiled, "I think, it's better if we think about the things that will Jou-sama tell to us now."

"Hmm…" they thought about it until they arrived at the castle.

Just when they recently walked into the castle, they met Hana-chan, who cried and then walked to Doremi and embraced her, "Doremi-mama, minna, I'm so happy to see you all again here."

"Doushita no, Hana-chan?" asked Doremi while she patted Hana-chan's back, tried to make her calm, "You said to us that you were so happy to see us again, but why do you cry as if you're sad because of something?"

"Well, that's the thing that we want to talk about with you all," said Jou-sama while she walked into the castle's hall to meet her guests with Koko-sama beside her.

"Jou-sama, actually… what happened here? What's the thing that makes you invite us here?"

"Actually, my son left a last message for us," replied the King of the Wizard World with sadness on his face.

"Eh? Last message? You mean, Akatsuki-kun…"

"Yeah, he goes… he leave us forever… he died last night," said the King, "I've already knew about the accident last night and…"

"I know it. He died because of that accident…"

"You're right. All of his wounds were so serious, and… he can't stay alive…"

"Sou ka," Doremi started to cry, "and it's because of me…"

"Doremi-chan, don't blame yourself. It was Akatsuki-kun himself who wanted to saved you," said Jou-sama.

"Alright, Jou-sama," Doremi swept her tears, "I'll try."

"But then, if Akatsuki-kun was dead, who will govern the Wizard World when Koko-sama…"

"That's why he gave his last message to us, Hazuki-chan…" said Jou-sama, "He wanted if someday, the Witch World and the Wizard World can be united."

"Then later, both Witches and Wizards will live together in a new world, right?" asked Hazuki.

"Yes."

"Then, why do you call us here now?" asked Aiko.

"Akatsuki-kun also told me that he wanted you all to come to his funeral," replied the King of the Wizard World.

"We'll go there," said Onpu, while the others nodded.

They then went to the Wizard World.

When the funeral was held, Koko-sama gave a piece of paper to Doremi, "Here, Doremi-chan. It's from Akatsuki, my son. He wrote this before he died, and he wanted you to read it."

"Arigatou, Koko-sama," Doremi took the letter, "I'll read it later."

After the funeral was over, the ex-Ojamajos went home to their own house.

**.O.**

When she arrived at her house, Doremi immediately walked into her room then read the letter from Akatsuki which she got from his father.

**To my beloved Doremi-chan…**

**Maybe when you read this letter, I've already go and can't meet you anymore, ever…**

**But in this letter, I just want you to know that I'll always love you forever.**

**Well, maybe it's better if I go to that furthest place forever, because I don't want to forbid you and Kotake to start your new life there. I don't want if later I would think to destroy your marriage plan next month, and I think… this is the only one way to do… to make you both happy.**

**One thing that I learnt before I go, is that love doesn't always mean have. I'm also happy for your plan, and I hope that your marriage will going smoothly. I'll be happy if you also happy…**

"Akatsuki-kun…" Doremi whispered, "I promise, I won't ever wasting your sacrifice."

On the next day, she told Kotake about Akatsuki's death, and she also shown the letter to him.

_'We won't ever wasting your sacrifice, my friend…'_


End file.
